Jingle Bells
by Tiro
Summary: Ban hates Christmas. So what will one certain blonde do about that, hmm? YAOI.


**Jingle Bells**

**Summary**: Ban hates Christmas. So what will one certain blonde do about that, hmm? YAOI.

**Pairing/s**: GinjixBan

**Warnings**: Yaoi, some swearing (Ban of course) and some more yaoi.

**Disclaimers**: Don't own Getbackers.

**Notes**: Hiya guys! I've been a bit lazy with Getbackers-fics haven't I? Don't worry; I'm trying my best and have come up with some ideas I might write down and post here on FF. For now, enjoy this little Christmas-drabble.

_PS: don't ask me about the title. I just listened to the song when I was out shopping this Monday, and it got stuck in my head._

-

Ban hated Christmas. Everyone around the brunette knew he hated Christmas. The songs made him shudder, the lights made him go half-blind and the happiness in the air made him more of a bitch to deal with than normally. So thanks to that, everyone hated the brunette when Christmas came. Except for Ginji. Ginji was either very insistent on making Ban liking Christmas… or he was just too stupid to not notice Ban hating the holiday.

Ban grumbled as he was pulled behind the energetic blonde, their hands intertwined. He was not embarrassed of being seen holding hand with a guy in public, but the lights! And the music! And most of all, the fucking people!

He wanted to tear his hair out, bang his head against the closet wall before finally going home and drown himself. But he did not. Instead he muttered under his breath as he let his lover drag him around.

Gifts? Hah! Who the hell needed gifts anyway?! Ban could care less; he had never gotten gifts before and knew he would never get any… well, except for Ginji's gift he's gotten the last few years. But come on, you did not need gifts!

And what was with all these people?! They threw their money left and right, bought gifts they knew the people they give it to is not going to like and shopping like it is no tomorrow!

"Ban-chan, let's go in here!"

Ban looked up and saw Ginji point at a shop with…

"Clothes?" he asked. "Why clothes, and to who?"

"Hevn-san, Natsumi-chan, Madoka-san, Sakura and Himiko-san?" Ginji asked and tilted his head. "Girls like clothes, right?"

"I know Hevn likes clothes, but I'm not too sure about the other ones," Ban admitted, his snappish mood calming down as it was his Ginji who spoke to him.

"Well, let's go and see if we find something they like."

We. Always this we. Ban never really cared, and just said whatever to everything. Ginji's friends must be wondering how the hell the blonde succeeded to keep his sunny smile and not smack the Jagan-user over the head once in a while.

Ginji pulled on Ban's hand again and they entered. Some of the people looked after them, older ones disapproving while younger ones, especially girls, giggling and blushing. Why young girls found two gay guys attracting Ban would never figure out. Even Natsumi squealed every time Ginji pulled the brunette close for a kiss or a hug.

Ginji seemed to be unaware of the attention they received and started to look after something for Hevn. He was not sure what to look after so he turned to his lover, and asked what they should get to the blonde woman.

"Something that can hold big breasts in, show off as much skin as possible and a bright colour," Ban muttered to him. "If you find those three combined into one thing, buy it no matter what it is. It's perfect for that woman."

Ginji turned his round eyes to Ban. The Jagan-user looked at him and growled out:

"What?"

"Ban-chan… did you just suggest something as a gift to someone?"

Ban was about to snap something back when he realized the blonde was right.

"Maybe I did, so what?" Ban muttered and glared at the former emperor.

Ginji's smile got even brighter and he pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Ban's mouth.

"Got it," he said and grinned. Ban rolled his eyes and allowed to be dragged along.

-

"Now we got Shido, Kazu-chan, Juubei, Emishi, Makubex and Paul left."

"Oh joy," Ban muttered. "We're gonna waste our money on them?"

"Ban-chan," Ginji said and looked at him with somewhat stern eyes. "It's only once a year thing."

"Che, stupid holidays gonna be the end of me… or at least my money."

Ginji pouted but then got an idea.

"Ban-chan, can you hold this for a little while?" he asked and handed the bag with the clothes they, or rather Ginji himself, had bought for the girls over to Ban.

"Why?"

"Just hold them and stay there."

Ginji ran off before Ban could say anything. The Jagan-user blinked behind his glasses and then down at the bag he now was holding. He looked up again and shook his head while muttering:

"Idiot."

-

Ginji came back after a few minutes and was grinning.

"What is it now?" Ban asked. "And why did you want me to stay out here? It's fucking freezing!"

Ginji looked at his lover with some level of pity in his eyes; Ban's body did not function well with the cold and they did not own real winter-clothes. It was currently snowing and Ban was shaking a little bit, his hands tucked into his pockets of his jeans with the bag hanging around his wrist. He was dressed in his normal jeans, a black sweater, a dark blue jacket and a scarf around his neck. He wore a pair of boots Maria had bought for him, and no matter how much he had complained about them they were warmer than his normal ones.

Ginji himself had blue jeans, a white sweater and a green jacket. He wore a scarf as well but it was only thrown half-heartedly over his shoulders as he did not freeze much. He happily wore the boots Maria had bought for him, and took every chance he got to thank the woman for them. On his and Ban's behalf.

"Sorry," Ginji said and held out a cup. "We can go into the mall; it's warmer there. I got you something."

Ban cautiously took out his hands and handed the bag over as he took the cup. Ginji laced each one of their hands together again as Ban inhaled the hot coffee. The brunette looked at his lover, and surprised him by leaning forward and pressing an open-mouthed kiss against Ginji's lips.

"Thanks," Ban murmured.

"You're welcome," Ginji beamed.

-

They moved into the mall, this time Ginji's arm around Ban's waist and Ban's arm around Ginji's shoulder. The mall was full with people and the brunette groaned. Ginji quickly steered them into a shop where it at least were lesser people but still the people who were in there were as crazy as the other ones.

"They look to have fun," Ban commented sarcastically, making Ginji giggle a bit. The brunette sipped his coffee and let himself be dragged around. He even indulged his lover by saying something else than 'whatever' to things Ginji held up for inspection.

Once they had left the shop, Ginji had bought things for Juubei, Emishi and Shido.

"See? Soon we'll be finished and can go home," Ginji said with a smile to Ban.

"Can't wait for it," the brunette muttered as he was pushed by yet another stressed person. He glared in disgust at her full bags with presents and the blonde tugged him closer. "What is it now, Ginji?"

The former emperor looked over Ban with half-lidded eyes before wounding his strong arms around the brunette. Ban unconsciously leaned into the embrace, and welcomed the kiss Ginji gave him.

"Just for a little bit more," Ginji murmured against his lips. "For me, okay?"

"Just as long as you'll give me more of those later," Ban said back with a crooked smile. The blonde nodded happily, and Ban wondered when he had become so soft. He felt like he was selling himself; for a few kisses he would do this, for a quick fuck he would do that…

Ginji's warm mouth stopped his train of thoughts soon enough and they were happily thrown over the brunette's shoulder as they continued walking.

-

"Geez, do we even have money for dinner?!"

Ginji looked at the Jagan-user who tried to count their left-over money.

"Madoka-san invited us for dinner tomorrow, Christmas dinner," Ginji said. "So we don't have to worry about dinner tomorrow at least."

"Fucking shit, this is why I hate Christmas… you always feel so goddam poor after it."

Ginji pouted and opened the door to the building where they had their apartment. Ban trudged up the stairs after his lover, still muttering about his lost money. Ginji could not help but smile; his Ban was so adorable when mock-angry.

The brunette was a bit surprised when Ginji opened the apartment door and held it open so the slightly smaller one of them could enter first. However, he did not complain and stepped inside. Ginji followed and closed the door. Ban heard the click as Ginji locked the door but did not react.

He kicked his boots off and got his jacket off as well. But before he could take off anything else he was suddenly pressed up against the wall with Ginji's tongue almost down his throat. He moaned helplessly against the assault and grabbed Ginji's hair with his hands. The blonde had already gotten off his boots and jacket and now threw the scarf away from his neck before working on Ban's scarf. Once that was gone, Ban gave a startled yelp as the blonde lifted his legs up. The brunette quickly grasped the former emperor's shoulders and heaved himself up a bit.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ban asked breathlessly as he was allowed to breath. Ginji's lustful eyes stared back at him and the blonde replied:

"Your reward for being so patient today. Just relax and let me handle the work."

Ban frowned and opened his mouth to speak when Ginji covered it again with his own. He felt the glasses slip off his nose and heard Ginji put them down somewhere. He did not care about that so much as long as Ginji's tongue was playing with his own. The brunette was vaguely aware that he was carried somewhere but he still got a bit of shock when he was put down onto the bed in their bedroom. Ginji latched onto his neck and bit, hard. Ban arched off the bed with a strangled cry at the sharp pleasure.

Ginji made short work of getting his lover's clothes off, and not long after Ban lay open underneath him, naked and flushed. Ban yanked Ginji's head down, stole his breath with his kissing and arched his hips up. The blonde groaned as their groins grinded together, and hitched his breath as the brunette slowly spread his legs.

"Ban-chan," he whispered against a pale cheek. Ban's lips against his own cheek formed into a smile.

"Weren't you going to reward me, Gin?"

"Yes."

"Then reward me," Ban said and arched his hips again. Ginji pulled his head back to see Ban's face. The Jagan-user gripped his lover's shoulders and began moving. "I'm all yours, Gin."

The blonde hungrily took his lover's body in, and moved to give what Ban deserved.

-

"You hungry, Ban-chan?"

Ban gave off a soft grunt and shook his head the best he could. Ginji looked down at the sweaty body in his arms and smiled. He slowly arched in again into Ban, making the brunette moan lowly.

"You going to Madoka-san's Christmas dinner tomorrow with me, right?" he asked the Jagan-user as he pinned Ban to the bed. Ban moved his hips, not caring how sore he was going to be tomorrow, or how much he really hated Christmas, as well as Christmas dinners where he knew Ginji's friend would be at and glare at him. All he cared for was this.

"If you promise me the same reward as this," Ban replied and licked his lips. Screw everyone else; he could stand out a few hours of glaring-contests as long as Ginji gave him this afterwards.

"I can promise you much than just this," Ginji said with a grin and moved to reclaim his lover's lips. Ban moaned as the blonde began to move in earnest, and could only think that at least Christmas was good for one thing… even if it was pretty cheap of him to use the holiday to get rewards like this.

End

* * *

Well, I thought a small smutty Christmas-drabble was in order. Hope you enjoyed it.

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
